Convincing
by Meghan1998
Summary: Emma and Hook fell through the portal, but they landed in a different time entirely. A time where Regina Mills is young a standing frozen in front of a tavern.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am super sorry that I have not put out a story in forever, I have been super busy lately and I had a severe case of writer's block. But that is all gone now and I am back to writing!**

**Anyways, this is my new story, I really hope you like it as much as the last one that I posted! If you haven't read it, it's called The Toddler and the White Blanket, feel free to go read and review if you would like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own Once Upon A Time! Although I am extremely excited for the new season! September 28th! **

**Please read and review! Thank you very much!**

Chapter 1

They landed unceremoniously in a heap on the ground, groaning as they took in their surroundings.

From what Emma could see, they were in an alley. Cobblestone streets were under them and dark and dirty buildings were on either side of them. It reminded her of New York, but she knew that wasn't where they were.

"Where are we?" she asked the leather clad pirate on the ground beside her.

Climbing up from the ground slowly, dusting off her jeans and red leather jacket, Emma turned to look at him.

"The Enchanted Forest. A better question would be when?" Hook answered, brushing off the dust he had acquired from his own fall.

He stood silently, looking at Emma, waiting for his blonde companion to answer his question.

"Don't look at me like that! You are the one that lived here!" Emma glared at the one handed man.

"Your boy is the one wandering around Storybrooke with that… book!" Quickly, he grabbed the brown messenger bag, yanking out the large, leather bound book and handing to Emma.

It landed on her lap with a dull thud.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Find out what time we are in. Match one picture to where we are," Hook explained, happy with himself for thinking of the idea.

"That could take forever! This book has hundreds of pages!" Emma complained.

"Well obviously you don't need to look at the ones of the woods and times inside. Or in placed like Oz," Hook explained, sounding like he was telling her that the sky was blue.

Emma huffed and dropped herself ungracefully down onto a wooden barrel, placing the book loudly on her lap and starting to leaf through the yellowing pages.

After a few hours, Emma was still at a loss and it was starting to get dark and busy as the sun when down. Hook was keeping a 'look out', watching everyone pass by, some coming and going from the tavern, some of them already drunk and stumbling down the street.

"Swan!"

Emma's head whipped up from the book at the sound of her nickname to look at the man.

"What? I'm kinda busy, unlike you," Emma grouched, cranky from being stuck with the pining pirate in a confined space for such a long time.

"Come here."

Emma dropped the book beside her, creating a nice bang, and pushed herself up, walking over to where Hook was peering around the corner.

"What?"

"Look."

Emma followed his ring covered finger to a young woman in a glittery, long white dress. She had lightly curled, long, deep, almost black, brown hair .Her back was turned so Emma couldn't see the woman's face, but she could tell she was no peasant by the look of the plain, but rich looking clothes.

"What is the big deal? It's just a woman," Emma said.

"It's Regina," Hook answered.

"Is not!"

"It is too. And Tinkerbell just left."

"What would Regina be doing at a filthy tavern? I thought she was a princess or something like that," Emma questioned his logic.

"I heard from Tinkerbell that she was supposed to meet her soul mate and true love at a tavern," Hook explained.

"Daniel?"

"No, Robin Hood," Hook shot back.

"You are such a gossip. Honestly, you are worse than a teenage girl," Emma commented.

"But I know when we are now," Hook said before rushing out of the alley and into the throngs of people.

"Hook!" Emma growled, grabbed the book and followed him angrily towards the tavern, weaving in between the crowds.

She found him standing beside the tavern, leaning against a neighboring building, watching the woman discreetly, trying not to get caught.

"What are you doing?" she growled lowly at him, trying not to cause a scene.

"Proving my point," he answered, still looking at the woman, not taking his eyes off of her for a moment.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" she asked.

"Because she might remember me when we get back to Storybrooke in our own time," Hook answered, his voice making it sound extremely obviously.

"But, what if she met him now? Wouldn't the whole 'Evil Queen' thing never happen?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Possibly. But we can't go out there and tell her. She'll remember you really well. We would need to find you a disguise before you go any closer to any more people," Hook explained.

"How are we going to do that?"

Hook looked around for a moment before his eyes found an open door.

"Just give me a moment," he smirked.

Rushing off towards the door, he left Emma to slick into the shadows of another alley to wait for him.

Using the skills he had acquired from his years of being a pirate, Hook snick into the open door and looked around. When he was sure no one was in the house, he gathered up some clothes and a cloak with a hook for his female companion, knowing that she would need to keep her face hidden from anything that could expose her years later.

Making sure that nobody would see him suspiciously leaving the house, he rushed back over to the shadows and threw the pile of fabric at Emma.

"What is this?"

"Your disguise. Get changed," he pointed at the alley.

"What if she leaves?"

"I'll distract her."

Emma sighed and marched into the alley. She made quick work of getting changed and tying the corset tightly, grabbing up her other clothes and walking back out the throw her clothes at Hook.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you throwing clothes at me?"

"Hide them somewhere," she instructed, throwing her hood over her blonde curls, making sure that her face was hidden from view by the shadow of the hook before poking her head around the corner to see that Regina had vanished.

"Good job watching her," Emma looked over at Hook, who had a blank look in his face.

"She was standing there a second ago!" Hook cried.

"And now we have to find her," Emma sighed. "Just great."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is , unfortunately, the last chapter of this story. Now, before you get super sad about it, I will be writing a new one to be posted on November 4th. Now, the reason being, in 2013, I wrote a story called The Toddler and the White Blanket, some of you may have read it. Now, when I finished that story, everyone demanded that I write a sequel, and at the time I didn't really have any good ideas on what to write to follow that. So I decided that I would write other things until something worthy came to mind. So, in honor of the one year anniversary of The Toddler and the White Blanket, I will be posting the sequel on the day that they first story was posted. **

**I hope that you will all read The Toddler and the White Blanket before reading the second one, which has been dubbed, The Little Girl with the Blonde Curls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Once Upon A Time. Thank you!**

**And without further ado, I give you the conclusion to this story!**

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you lost her!" Emma cried, throwing her arms up in the air as she and Hook continued to search through the crowds of people for the dark haired woman in the white dress.

"I turned my back for a second and she disappeared, I hardly call that losing her," Hook defended himself.

"This is ridiculous, she is probably back in her comfy room in the palace at this point and we are out here looking around for her like idiots!" Emma ranted.

"Well then why don't we go to the palace?" Hook asked.

"How hard do you think it is going to be to get into the castle? It's not like a grocery store; they probably have guards and everything of the sorts that keep intruders out," Emma went on.

"It won't be too hard. With proper planning and the right disguises and weapons, breaking into the White Palace shouldn't be too hard," Hook said.

"And how do you expect to be able to do that?" Emma asked, trying to pop holes into her perfectly crafted plan.

"Well, we ask the crocodile of course," Hook replied quickly.

"How?"

Before Emma could do anything to stop him, he grabbed her and yanked her into a deserted alley.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"What are you doing?" Emma hissed.

"This is something I have been waiting for, for a long time dearie!" a voice tittered from behind them.

Emma whipped herself around, turning her head to find herself face to face with what could only be described as an imp. He had golden green, glittering skinned person, his hair a wavy mess, and he was wearing an elaborate costume.

He had his hand up in the air, his arm straightened and stretched towards Hook, curled slightly to make a semicircle.

Turning to Hook, Emma found that he was clutching his throat, gasping and wheezing for hair.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?" Emma yelled, throwing herself desperately at Rumpelstiltskin, trying to get his arm down.

"Why should I? He deserves it!" Rumpelstiltskin growled, his voice changing drastically from the cheerfully creepy titter to the growl of an angered lion.

"Because! We need your help!" Emma cried.

"Help for what?" he asked, still not dropping his hand.

"Help breaking into the White castle! It is extremely important!" Emma was desperate now.

In surprise, Rumple dropped his hand and looked at the blonde in shock.

"Now why would you need to get in there?" he asked, his voice snapping back into his giddy impish tone.

"We need to see the queen," Emma explained.

"Why do you need to see the queen?"

"Because, we need to help her meet someone," Hook gasped out. The pirate was bent at the waist, his hands clutching at his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Who does she need to meet?"

"There was a man in the tavern she was just at, and she was supposed to go in and meet him, but she didn't," Emma said.

"And why should I help you do that?"

"Because, we are from the future and we know about what is supposed to happen with the man and the queen," Emma explained.

"If you want me to help you, answer me this," Emma nodded. "Do I find my son?"

Emma hesitated before answering; "Yes."

"And what else? What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing."

Rumpelstiltskin looking suspicious, but didn't press the subject further, deciding that he would get his answered in due time.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Great," Hook smiled.

"So how do we break into the castle?" Emma asked.

"Well isn't it that hard to do," he laughed.

With a dramatic wave of his hand, Emma and Hook were swirled into a dark red cloud. When the cloud dispersed, Emma found herself in another set of clothes, not anything like what she would have been wearing in her own time and world. It was a black dress, draping down her frame without any shape, ending at her ankles. Covering it was a slightly dirty, white apron, an ugly pair of leather shoes on her feet and her blonde hair twirled up into a slightly frazzled bun.

Looking over at Hook, he was dressed in an outfit suitable for a chef, white shirt and black pants. He even had two white gloves covering his hand and where his hook had been.

"A simple little spell, to make you unrecognisable to anyone besides each other."

Rumple swishing his hand dramatically again and there was a mirror grasped in his fingers.

Emma took a quick look into the reflective surface, to find that her face, looking nothing like what she normally saw when looking in the mirror in the mornings. Her face was thinner; her green eyes now a stunning shade of blue. Her hair was a few shades darker than her natural color, and Emma could barely recognise herself.

"Thanks," Emma said, turning to set off out of the alley and towards the towering castle down the path.

"Ah! Just a minute!" Rumpelstiltskin tittered.

"What now? This is important," Hook huffed.

"Never mind, I forgot," he laughed before disappearing in another cloud of red smoke.

"Let's go," Emma said.

They walked quickly, reaching the servant doors to the palace in no time. They snuck in with ease and before they knew it, they were standing in the, surprisingly deserted, White Castle.

"Where is her room?" Emma asked.

"Follow me, and keep a low profile," Hook whispered back to his companion.

"Who is going to see us? We are the only ones here," Emma demanded.

"You never know who is going to be lurking behind the next corner. Now heads down," Hook said.

Emma hushed, tilting her head towards the floor and following the pirate down the long, stone halls.

To Emma, if felt like it had been forever that they were walking, turning on occasion to follow down another hall, until they came to a stop outside of a large, wooden door. Thankfully they had made the entire trip without being caught by any guards or any of the help.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

"We knock and hope that she is in there?" Hook questioned, completely unsure of what to do next.

"What kind of a plan is that?" Emma asked.

"Well, do you have anything better Miss Bail Bonds Person?" Hook asked, trying to win the upper hand in their argument.

While the two partners in crime were arguing about the best way to get into the queen's rooms, Regina had heard their raised voices and, against her better judgement, decided to go see what all the commotion was about.

The brunette had managed to pull the door open and poke her head out to see the blonde and the pirate, completely disguised, standing in front of her door, arguing.

Since starting her lessons with Rumpelstiltskin, she could sense a strong aura of magic floating in the air around the two bickering people.

Without knowing what else to do, Regina pulled in a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream.

Emma and Hook turned, eyes as wide as saucers, to look at the young queen, shell shocked at coming face to face with the woman they were looking for.

"What are you doing?" Emma cried, staring at the brunette in shock.

"Who are you? And what are you doing standing outside of my chambers bickering like monkeys?" Regina demanded.

"Looking for you, Your Majesty," Hook said, inclining his head slightly towards the girl.

"And why would you be doing that?" Regina asked, her eyes rolling judgingly over each of the guests in turn, taking in each of their features.

"Because, we have some important information to give you," Emma answered hurriedly, her green eyes flickering around the halls, looking for the guards that surely would be coming to arrest them at any moment.

"What would that information be?" Regina asked, tilting her head curiously at the blonde.

"It is best not discussed where prying eyes might hear, Madam," Hook replied.

"You must certainly not be insisting…" Regina trailed off.

"The faster we get this over with the faster I will take in far away," Emma bargained.

Regina stuttered, trying and failing to form words with her mouth before sighing and ushering the two into her rooms.

They stood awkwardly in her bedroom for a while until Regina finally gained the power of speech again and said; "So what are you so desperate to tell me?"

"You have to go meet that man in the tavern," Emma blurted out, keeping it sweet, short and to the point.

"Wh-what? H-how did you know about that?" Regina stuttered, her eyes wide and staring at the two with uncertainty.

"That isn't really important, all you need to know is that you have to go meet the man at the tavern. It is important," Emma said.

"And why is that?" Regina pressed.

"As she told you, it is important," Hook answered, his voice showing off his impatience.

"I will call for the guards if you do not tell me why I have to meet the man I was supposed to meet in the tavern!" Regina demanded.

"We are from the future and in the future you will get together with the man from the tavern," Hook said quickly.

"And what makes you think I will believe anything you say?"

Emma searched her brain for something that Regina from now would know and yet the public wouldn't.

"Your mother."

"What?"

"Your mother made you marry the king. You never wanted to marry him, so you sent her to Wonderland through a magic mirror," Emma blurted out.

"How, how do you know that?" Regina gasped, wide eyed looking at Emma in disbelief.

"I know that because my mother is Snow White and she told me that you sent your mother far away and you never forgave her for killing Daniel," Emma explained.

Regina had tears in her eyes when she answered Emma a few minutes later; "I'll meet him tomorrow."

The next morning came earlier than expected, Emma and Hook had slept in the woods outside of the White Kingdom, their disguises fading away at midnight to send them back to their normal attire, Emma's red leather jacket included.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

"We go to The Dark One's castle and see if he can send us home," Hook answered.

It had taken them almost all day to reach the castle, and when they did, they found that the only people to occupy the castle were Rumpelstiltskin himself and Belle.

"I cannot send you home."

"What?" Emma cried.

"I cannot send you home because I cannot recreate the spell used to make the portal. Only the people who used it can reopen it, so unless either of you two know how to wield magic, I guess you are out of luck," Rumpelstiltskin giggled, tossing the useless wand over to the wide eyed blonde.

"But, we have to get home, we need to get back to our world," Emma ranted.

"And why is that dearie?"

"Because, my parents are there. My family is there. It's my home," Emma answered, her voice barely above a whisper as she realised what she had said.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at Emma's hands to find that the wand she had clutching in her grasp was glowing white, a light so blinding it almost made him want to shield his eyes.

"What are you doing Swan?" Hook yelled.

Before Emma had the time to answer, a huge, raging, orange, black and yellow portal opened up in the middle of The Dark One's foyer, lightly up the whole room and creating a powerful wind that was pulling Emma and Hook into the center of the portal.

"Well what do you know?" Rumple laughed as Emma and Hook flew into the portal and disappeared out of sight.

"What is going on in here?" a sweet, curious voice sounded from the doorway as the portal closed, vanishing into thin air.

"Nothing. I am going out for a while, don't touch anything while I am gone," Rumpelstiltskin ordered his maid.

"Where are you going?" Belle inquired.

"I have to go fix Regina's memories before they drastically change their future," Rumple tittered before disappearing himself into a puff of red smoke.

**Please review!**


End file.
